The present invention relates to a strap winding device, to a mechanism for maneuvering a shutter, roller blind or the like comprising such a winding device, and to a process for manufacturing such a winding device.
It is known to use a belt, strap or any other flexible tie to maneuver a shutter or roller blind and, more generally, for any device comprising a shutter adapted to be selectively wound on a shaft in order to obturate, or not, an opening such as a window or door of a building.
In order to avoid such a belt or strap hanging down towards the ground, in particular when the shutter is in wound configuration, it is provided to arrange a strap winding device near such an opening, this device comprising a member for tensioning this strap by automatic winding inside the winding device. For example, EP-A-0 812 795 discloses a strap winding device comprising a spring box disposed inside a body formed by two shells articulated around a hinge and provided to clip on each other by rotation about the axis of this hinge. When this winding device is in mounted position, there remains a slot for connection between these two shells, the width of this slot not being controllable with precision due to the usual manufacturing tolerances for this type of device. Dirt tends to accumulate in this slot, which is both unaesthetic and potentially pathogenic. In addition, such a winding device, which is disposed near an opening, is subjected to variations in temperature of considerable amplitude, in particular as a function of its exposure to the sun. It is not rare for the shells which are subjected to different thermal stresses depending on their exposure, to be deformed to such a point that said slot gapes, which adds to the drawbacks set forth hereinabove. Finally, the production of a hinge requires complex tools and substantially increases the cost price of the box of the known winding device.
It is a particular object of the present invention to overcome these drawbacks by proposing a strap winding device whose box is formed simply and therefore reliably, and without creating an unsightly slot in which dirt can accumulate.
To that end, the invention relates to a device for winding a strap, flexible strip of material or the like for maneuvering a shutter, roller blind or equivalent closure member for obturating an opening, this device comprising a member for winding and tensioning the strap disposed inside a box formed by two shells each comprising at least one edging extending in a direction substantially perpendicular to a principal web of each shell, characterized in that these edgings are adapted to be brought into mutual engagement by a relative translation in a direction substantially parallel to the respective principal webs of the shells, in a configuration where a first edging of a first shell is covered by a second edging of the second shell.
Thanks to the invention, it is unnecessary to use a hinge for assembling the box of the winding device. On the other hand, as, in assembled configuration, one edging surrounds the other edging, the outer surface of the outer edging forms a uniform visible surface of the box, without slot or opening.
According to advantageous characteristics of the invention, the winding device incorporates one or more of the following features:
The edgings each extend in at least two substantially perpendicular directions. This allows a relative immobilization of the two shells to be obtained by cooperation of shapes of the edgings, parallel to these two directions.
The outer surface of the first edging is provided with elements in relief adapted to coooperate with corresponding elements in relief formed on the inner surface of the second edging for the assembly of the shells. These elements in relief, which may include grooves and ribs of corresponding profiles, allow a sufficient engagement of the edgings to avoid the shells coming apart.
The shells present a substantially rectilinear edge and a concave edge whose concavity, in assembled configuration of the box, faces towards the tensioning member, the edgings extending, at the level of this concave edge, over an angular sector with an apex angle greater than or equal to 180xc2x0.
One of the shells comprises a second edging extending in the direction substantially perpendicular to the direction of relative translation of the shells and provided with at least one housing for receiving a stud borne by the other shell. This makes it possible to obtain an additional relative immobilization of the two shells forming the box.
One of the shells bears an elastic lock adapted to cooperate with a corresponding part of the other shell in order to lock the shells when the box is in assembled configuration. In that case, this lock is advantageously formed on an edge of the shell provided to be oriented towards a partition in the vicinity of which the winding device is adapted to be mounted, this lock being masked by the winding device in normal position of use. Thanks to this aspect of the invention, the lock is not directly accessible for a user who does not know the existence of it, for example a child, while a professional may have access to it by pivoting the winding device or sliding his fingers between the winder and the partition. In addition, the lock may be provided to be formed by an elastically deformable tongue extending in a direction substantially perpendicular to the direction of relative translation of the shells.
The invention also relates to a mechanism for maneuvering a shutter, roller blind or the like which comprises a strap winding device as described hereinabove. Such a mechanism is more economical and easier to install than known devices.
Finally, the invention relates to a process for manufacturing a winding device as described hereinabove and, more specifically, a process which consists in:
moulding two shells each provided with a principal web and an edging extending in a direction substantially perpendicular to this web;
equipping one of these shells with fixing elements and/or a brake for the strap, particularly by riveting;
assembling the shells, causing them to undergo a movement of relative translation in a direction substantially parallel to their respective principal webs, and
locking the shells together by cooperation of shapes of the edgings.